Run Devil Run
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: The trick he played on her, It really hadn't been funny he had no manners, he was a devil, breaking her heart like that.


It's always a Korean song isn't it? Anyway this is Run devil Run by Girls Generation. A/N I always do the translations myself. No flames about the lyrics.

_Do it properly_

_You really are a bad boy_

_More than love_

_It's just curiosity_

_Until now _

_Because of you _

_I was fooled_

The day Jason came back. He had smiled.

"I am your girlfriend! Remember Jason?" she had yelled. How rash she had been. Jason glanced nervously at a pretty girl next to him. The girl nodded, Jason plastered a smile on his handsome face and kissed her. She had been so happy.

_It really isn't funny_

_No manners_

_You really are a Devil_

_You_

The trick he played on her, It really hadn't been funny no manners, he was a devil

_In your phone_

_A boy's name_

_I know the truth_

_Only a few letters changed of a girl's name_

_To make into a boy's name_

_I can smell the perfume_

_Would you like to explain whose it is?_

She snuggled into his shirt, happy that he was back with her. Jason snored softly and she knew he was asleep. His iPhone poked out from his pocket, curious, Reyna took it out and scrolled around the contacts list. There was her, Bobby, Dakota, Gwendolyn, Hazel etc. Her fingers froze when she saw a unfamiliar name. Peter Mclang. She frowned. There was no one called Peter Mclang. She somehow thought of Piper McLean's name. Piper, Peter just two letters changed. Mclang, Mclean, just three words changed. Trembling she slipped the phone back into Jason's pocket. It couldn't be. No way. She leant in and sniffed. She could smell the faint whiff of perfume. Whose was it?

_When will you ever repair_

_Your habit of meeting someone secretly_

_No matter how much you leap_

_You're still in my hand_

She slowly tiptoed after Jason, he was talking with the silhouette of a small girl. Reyna felt like throwing up when she saw who it was. Piper McLean, meeting up with Jason secretly. Jason stroked her hair. Reyna couldn't watch more, she ran into her cabin.

_You better run run run run_

_I can't do this anymore, _

_I'll kick your ass_

_You better run run run rn_

_Even if you hold on to me_

_I'll just ignore it_

He'd better run. That devil. She couldn't pretend anymore, Jason loved this girl. She would give him a few more chances.

_The day I become better_

_I will have my revenge_

_Remember that_

_You better run run run run run_

_You have been spotted_

_You made me annoyed_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

If what she thought Jason was doing was right, he would definitely be paying.

_When you're next to me, _

_You always sneak a peek at the other girl_

_When I'm not there, _

_You're a Super Playboy_

_Lift your head_

_And tell me the truth_

She glanced at Jason who was peeking at Piper, in shorts that showed off her perfectly tanned legs. Reyna bit her lip. She slowly stood up and left. When she sneaked on them. She could see Jason and Piper laughing together. One more chance left Jason. She thought

_It really isn't funny_

_No manners_

_You really are a Devil_

_You_

It really wasn't funny. The way Jason was deceiving her. Secretly meeting with Piper. Had Jason always had no manners?

_You better run run run run_

_I can't do this anymore, _

_I'll kick your ass_

_You better run run run rn_

_Even if you hold on to me_

_I'll just ignore it_

She'd kick his ass if he was caught one more time.

_You better run run run run run_

_You have been spotted_

_You made me annoyed_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run _

_It really isn't funny_

_No manners_

_You better run run run run run _

She saw them clearly that day. Piper and Jason kissing deeply, Jason sighed

"I don't know how longer I need to keep up the pretence of being Reyna's girlfriend Pipes, I think she suspects."

"You can't hurt her feelings though." Piper said softly before kissing him again.

_You, there isn't even a person like me_

_You made a trick, I am disappointed_

_I am better than her_

_If you grow up like that_

_What will you become?_

_Do not kid me_

_When I loved you_

_You should have been nicer_

Reyna felt tears prick her eyes. What was so attractive about Piper? Jason wouldn't find another girl like Reyna for sure though. She was tough, intelligent, violent. From what she had heard. Piper McLean just kept getting injured. Making Jason fight for death for her pathetic daddy. Jason will not get Reyna back again, that's for sure. When she had loved him, he should have been nicer.

_You better run run run run_

_I can't do this anymore, _

_I'll kick your ass_

_You better run run run rn_

_Even if you hold on to me_

_I'll just ignore it_

_The day I become better_

_I'll get my revenge_

_Remember that_

She leapt down. Jason turned around, eyes wide.

"Talking Grace?" Reyna snarled. Piper stepped forward.

"Let's have a talk Reyna…" she pleaded. I stalked towards Jason.

"This is between us McLean, go." Piper reluctantly backed into the forest.

"Reyna… I'm sorry for tricking you…" Jason said.

"You better run before I kick your ass, don't come back for me Grace because I'll just ignore it!" Reyna shouted. Jason bowed his head.

"Sorry."

"Sorry won't do it." Reyna snarled "Just remember the day I get better, I'll get my revenge Grace, now you'd better run!" With a scared expression, Jason bolted.

_This wide world _

_Half men_

_It doesn't matter if one is gone_

_A handsome boy that loves me, _

_I'll wait alone_

Reyna put her head in her hands. Had she meant so little to Jason? It doesn't matter now. She told herself. This wide world, half of it is men. It doesn't matter if he's gone. There will always be another person to replace him. One day, she would find a handsome boy that loves her, and her only. Until that day, she would wait alone.


End file.
